Friends, Lovers, or Nothing
by LoveableGee18
Summary: Friends, lovers, or nothing We can only be one Friends, lovers, or nothing Don't you know We'll never be the in-between So give it up Anything other than 'yes' is 'no' Anything other than 'stay' is 'go' Anything less than 'I love you' is lying
1. Chapter 1: Your Body's a Wonderland

**Friends, Lovers, or Nothing**

**Chapter One: Your Body's a Wonderland**

Hermione sat at her desk, loosing herself in a book called "No Acceptance of Witchcraft Discrimination". _Interesting…ah-ha!... fascinating… I never knew that. So when a wizard approaches me and says…I'm supposed to respond with…That makes sense, _Hermione thought to herself. She was so distracted by a woman's description of her experience with witchcraft prejudice she paid no mind to her mother's voice coming from the first floor.

"Hermione." Her mom called, then yelled," Hermione, dear? HERMIONE!" Hermione unglued her eyes for a moment just to respond with a habitual 'yes.'

"Sweetie, can you stop reading for just a second and put your trunk and bags in the car. Don't forget Crookshanks! Oh, and the owl. Also the wand, soap, shampoo, conditioner..." her voice trailed off as she made her way into the kitchen. Hermione laid down her book and took out a bag. She gazed around the room…at her book shelves to be exact. _Which ones should I take to Hogwarts this year? I want to take all of them but I can't. This shouldn't take too long, just narrow it down to five books, Hermione, five. _She walked around and around the room. After a full hour of indecisiveness, the genius picked "The New Generation of Plants and Animals", "All about Our Solar System, "Outdoors? What Fun!", "Germ Multiplication", and "The Thing about Our Skeleton is...", and slip each one delicately into what little space remained of her backpack. Suitcase in the palm of her hand, backpack on shoulder, Hermione walked down the stairs to the front door and out to the car.

"Here Dad," She handed her dad her bag and case to put in the back trunk. Her mom came out and got in the front passenger seat and her dad in the driver's. The car went down the driveway almost two seconds later her parents said in unison, "Did you forget anything, the parchment, ink..."

"Coat, gloves..."

"Scarf, cloak..." After about three rounds of "Did-You-Forget-This," Hermione just tuned out and wondered into a maze of random thought bubbles. _I can't wait to see Harry, Ginny, and Ron! I want to tell them about all the new books I got!..._and so on, so forth.

-ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

_I wonder how old Dumbledore is this year..._

"Here we are! Now, Hermione get the pulley and you, the luggage," Hermione's mother ordered her and her father. Hermione did just that without another word. When Hermione pushed her pulley to platform-nine and three-quarters, she bid good bye to her parents and found an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Later, Ron and Harry slid open her compartment door and took a seat across from her. For a long moment which seemed to drag on longer than necessary, not a word was shared among the three friends. Suddenly a blond haired figure disturbed the silence of the compartment by knocking loudly on the sliding door. Hermione's usually elegant face wrinkled into a frown when she spotted the golden hair through the glass of the door. Her mind raced as she prepared herself for the dreaded insult this boy spat at her on a regular basis. She went through many brilliant comebacks that she locked away in her mind throughout the years to pick the right one when the time came to use it.

She slid the door open while saying, "Yes, room service? I would like three packs of Malfoy to go." The lean, tall body of Draco Malfoy stepped through the door. His face was as gorgeous as any professional model's and the look of irritation was clearly peering through his eyes. He rolled his eyes in annoyance but painted his heartbreaking, signature smirk onto his lips after.

"Making up jokes are we this year, Mudblood? Finally all grown and matured." Draco calmly threw his words back at her which simultaneous laughter followed from behind where Crabe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson stood like little minions.

"She asked for a Malfoy to go. So go…please." Ron defended awkwardly. Harry got up and slammed the compartment door shut in the unwelcomed guests' faces. He smiled cockily as the figures disappeared from behind the cloudy glass.

"That's how you get rid of unwanted diseases." Ginny Weasley entered and placed herself between Ron and Harry. She flashed a quick glance towards Harry and when their eyes locked, they both shyly blushed. She slid a little closer to him. Her brothers, Fred and George came in not long after. The young witches and wizards chatted endlessly to catch up on missed happenings. Not a moment of silence and relaxation was allowed, not even to take a breath because all of them were extremely excited to be able to finally see such dear friends again. Their chatter went from Hogwarts to relationships to hated enemies to sad deaths to professors to newly arriving professors to Quidditch to good/bad games and finally to…Draco Malfoy. Just the mention of that cursed named caused Hermione's blood to boil.

"Remember the punch back in the third year. I'm sure he could still feel that." Harry said. They all laughed.

"I loved the look of Hermione's face. She could have killed him!" Fred added. Hermione smiled self-consciously with all of the abrupt attention.

"You should do it again soon because Malfoy will be even more unbearable later if he starts off the year like this," Ron suggested with an adoring look to Hermione.

"I wish I could have seen that! I can't believe I missed the red mark on his pale, muscular skin…"Ginny chimed in, but then letting her mouth run away with her thoughts, she mumbled to no one in particular, "He has really nice eyes. They're like orbs. Have you seen him shirtless before? Nice abs let me tell you." There was no stopping Ginny when she goes on a mindless rant about how attractive Malfoy is. The uncomfortable feeling sprang up in the pit of Harry's stomach again and it occurs each time Ginny mentions another man. Ever since they shared their attraction for each other at the end of last year, neither of them gained the courage to ask the other out. Secret messages, hidden glances, and the few exchanges of words that transpired through the summer moved things along slowly for the two. Everyone already treated them like they were a couple and no one would be surprised when the time actually came for them to date. Lately, Ginny's veiled messages for Harry to hurry up and ask her out came from complimenting other men. Obviously, Harry was not very pleased.

"Ginny! Stop it before you make us all puck in disgust!" Hermione practically screamed. _Why do I agree with most of what she said? I don't even like him. I can't believe after all these years I never noticed these little details before, _Hermione thought to herself. All the men felt the tension rise up as they glimpsed at Harry's troubled face.

"Hold up there, Gin. Getting a little too personal. Not cool." Fred whispered to his little sister. Ginny hated being interrupted; it made her think she has been talking all day, which she was not the case. Ron's face turned a shade of green as if he was going to puke, but Harry was green in a different term.

"Girls. All they ever think about are boys." George teased, leaning towards. Hermione, asking, "What about you? Have a crush on bad boy Malfoy?"

Hermione put her hands up as if she had been caught robbing a bank. "I despise that full-blooded prick with all my heart. So, what do you think?"

"I want to rip out my ears" Harry said in pain and threw Ginny a frustration look. A triumphant smile stretched across Ginny's lips.

"Good, you better not, Hermione," Ron gave her a weird stare and quickly turned to the next conversation about Professor Snape and Professor McGongall possibly having an affair.

Hermione rested her head back on the wall of the crowded compartment, wondering about the little details that Ginny mentioned until the train reached Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dear readers,

First of all, I do **not** own anything related to J.K. Rowling or the Harry Potter book series. Secondly, thank you all for reading. This is my second attempt at my first fanfic. The first time I began to write this story, I had an idea in mind but didn't know where to go with it. I'm the type of writer that goes with the flow. Whatever comes to mind, I write it, reread it, and revise it to make it sound the best it possibly can. After getting involved in too many extracurricular activities in school, my schedule crowded and my thought process did not receive the amount of time it needed to evolve with this story. Also...after unexpectedly finding the story in a Word Document file just yesterday, I read over the eight chapters I had written nearly four years ago and realized how awful my English, spelling, and grammar was. It still is pretty horrid, but my excuse was that I had just moved to America from Asia. After being in Honors English and Literature for three years straight, I have run out of excuses. Pardon me if my writing skill is not as good as it should be. Just understand that everything I type, I proof read at least five times before posting. It's become an unbreakable habit of mine after those dreaded English classes ha ha. Hope you **do** continue to follow this story. It will be long, I guarantee it. Remember, I put in words whatever comes to my mind when thinking about the next chapter. Reviews, comments, thoughts, suggestions (of any kind-good or bad) are welcome with open arms. Please enjoy

-G. M.

PS: I love, LoVe, LOVE John Mayer and could not think of anything else at the moment to re-title the story with. It seems to fit with the plot. Being part of the entertainment industry, I've come across many great musicians/songwriters, but NONE as talented and brilliant with words as **John Mayer**. Yes, I'm using propaganda in this paragraph! If you haven't heard of him, it's worth your life to check this dude out, I promise. Feel free to discuss his continuous amazingness with me.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Ganna Find Another You

**Friends, Lovers, or Nothing**

**Chapter Two: I'm Ganna Find Another You**

Dumbledore confidently recited his usual speech to the first year wizards, witches and Try-Wizard-Cup-Tournament challengers. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, and George sat together at the Gryffindor table and dug into their sizzling baked chicken, buttery mashed potatoes, and fresh salad. Thirsty, Hermione raised her wooden cup to her lips to swallow a huge gulp of pumpkin juice, but accidently spat it in Fred's face when she spotted Viktor Krum's built stature strutting down the aisle. Fred was too shocked at the sudden outpour to reply in disgust.

The two of them didn't bother staying in touch all summer; Hermione was surprised Viktor even smiled at her or, for that matter, remembered who she was. Taking her napkin to wipe away a drip of juice on her chin, Hermione uneasily returned his smile. The satisfied look that appeared over Viktor's face confirmed that he knew exactly who she is. _Of course he remembers_, Hermione reassured herself. _She_ was the girl he asked to the Yule Ball. He _kissed_ her after he noticed how upset she was with Ron's jealousy that night. They spent every waking _moment_ together after that perfect evening. He confessed his undeniable _affection_ for her. He _swore_ he _never_ experienced this strong of a connection with anyone else. He invited her to spend the break with him at his estate in _Bulgaria_. Hermione Granger, no one else.

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherine table, remarking on whatever subject matter came up between his house. Bored stiff, he skimmed the Great Hall to find something of interest that would catch his attention. Surprisingly, his blue eyes landed on Hermione Granger. Why this frizzy haired, freckle faced bookworm would attract his awareness was beyond his imagination. Even in his mind he thought those words with repugnance. Something written on her face sparked his notice. _What was it? Desperation?_, Draco thought. When a bulky, bushy hand landed on her small shoulders, the answer seemed too obvious. _Look at her, repulsively drooling all over Krum. What's his deal anyway, stomping around Hogwarts like he's the talk of the school? _Hermione's nervous eyes darted from Viktor to Ron to Harry to Ginny and, finally, back to Viktor.

Draco's attention switched to a blonde girl standing modestly behind Viktor. A thin, beautiful girl, dressed in a Ravenclaw cloak. Ironically, the Outcast stationed herself beside the King as if she belonged there. _Luna Lovegood? This is getting interesting…_

"Hermione" Krum nodded to her in acknowledgement. "How have you been?" Without pausing for an answer, he continued, "You know my girlfriend, Luna."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. _How could this be happening after all we've been through last year? Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised, should I?_ However, in the back of Hermione's racing conscience, she understood Viktor's reason behind that introduction. Having received the honorable chance to befriend Viktor personally, unlike most other girls, she recognizes that he was only being fair to both Luna and her by clearing the confusion. _Maybe he had feelings for me in the past, but not anymore. We lost touch and many things have come to pass during the break. But still, how could he not have mentioned anything earlier? All I need now is to clear my head! _ Even so, she was determined to maintain a cool composer, not let his words break her, so she pushed her luck.

"Hello, Luna, nice to see you again as always." She turned her body to face Viktor full on and sheepishly announced, "Victor, you know my boyfriend, Ron, don't you?" Acceptingly, Viktor glanced at Ron and nodded without a hint of regret, astonishment, or moment of hesitation.

It wasn't planned. Hermione and Ron just happened. Months ago when Viktor departed back to Bulgaria, Hermione was so torn and lonesome. Ginny and Harry had each other's hearts, they always did as much as they strive to conceal their love. Also, God forbid, but Fred and George are inseparable with the other and immature girls can't keep their claws off the two! Hermione wasn't blind. After countless hours with Ron, she realized that all this time, every offense he caused her in the past was out of _love_ for her. He didn't recognize it either, until one day, exactly six weeks after Viktor left, Harry pointed it out. Harry scolded Ron for being so oblivious to the situation. It's love! This statement caused Ron's world to spin out of control in a whirlwind of unidentifiable emotions. The next chance he got, Ron was determined above all else to make Hermione his. Five minutes later, as Hermione strode into the library where Harry and Ron conversed; Ron sprinted towards her nearly knocking her down to the scarlet carpet. Seizing her clumsily by both her shoulders, gazing into her hazel colored eyes, Ron presented her with a lengthy, unprepared speech about his undying love for her filled with inaccurate descriptions and similes that popped up from the top of his head. His sudden rush of passion sparked a notion in Hermione's mind that she had always liked him back but wasn't positive until that moment. She bestowed her love to him with Harry watching not two feet away and that was that. Ron and Hermione happened.

"Ron," Viktor greeted amusingly, pulling Hermione's focus back to the present. "Good to see you two finally together after last year. Took you long enough." He laughed at his own sarcasm and sounded as if he really meant his words. _Does he truthfully not harbor any feelings for me at all?_

Ron gave him his crooked smile and responded with pride, "It took a lot of convincing, but she finally gave in. She _can_ be tamed" Ron caught Hermione's eyes in the middle of his sentence and his expression told her that he couldn't see himself with anyone else. That was that. He was hers.

After a few minutes of small talk that Hermione was too spaced out to process, Viktor and Luna bid their goodbyes. Without a glance back at Hermione, Viktor gently reached for Luna's smooth hands and lead her outdoors to the courtyard for privacy. _How could he forget about us?_

_Dear readers,_

_ Unfortunately, I still do __**not**__ own any form of the brilliant J.K Rowling's Harry Potter book series. Darn. Anyway, thanks for continuing to read my story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first one. I wish with all my heart you liked it more _

_Yea, I know…__**Luna Lovegood**__? Wtf? That idea came from out of the blue. Wait, actually it did come from somewhere now that I think about it. When I reread the chapter two I wrote virtually four years ago, I originally created a blonde girl named Olivia as Viktor's love interest. She was flirtatious, corky, and all-out sexy. Someone Viktor might like to date. Then…I zoned out and let my mind take me back to one of the Harry Potter movies where I believed that the cute girl who was casted as Luna did an amazing job portraying her character. That thought came from nowhere, I have to admit. So why not let Krum's love interest be someone completely unexpectedly random? She's cute, the end. Like the sudden idea?_

_I apologize for the lack of Hermione and Draco romance in this chapter, but, understand that love __takes time__. It doesn't happen abruptly over a period of two seconds! Not that I received any complaints, but please be patient with me and I promise you I'm headed somewhere spectacular with this story…soon. Just after a few more chapters of drama that will cause you to _gasp_ and scream at your computer screen in _disbelief_…somewhat haha. Please turn that frustration or (hopefully) satisfaction into words and __**review**__. Tell me what you think. I'd love to hear both the positive and negative point of views. Any opinion, comments, suggestions, praise, detests, ANYTHING are/is allowed!_

_I'd like dedicate this space to any readers who have generously added me to their __**alert**__ and __**favorite author**__ lists! I wasn't expecting that at all and the emails I received informing me about your kindness provides me with even more of an ambition to keep going with this plot. __**THANKS**__ SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!_

Until next time…

-G. M.


	3. Chapter 3: Half of My Heart

**Friends, Lovers, or Nothing**

**Chapter Three: Half of My Heart**

Schedules are not distributed until September 2, tomorrow, at breakfast which allows the intermediate sorcerers free time to get settled, roam extensively, socialize freely, and relax. For Hermione, the much desired relaxation comes from only one place and one place only: the library. The smell of thick, dirty books; polished, antique shelves; worn, tarnished carpet; and silence calms her soul like nothing else ever could. Her fingertips brushing the bindings of each volume, disturbing the dust that trails behind her, Hermione searches for a topic that might catch her eyes. She truly is home amidst rows and rows of bookshelves.

Fives minutes later, Ron's head snaps up as the elegant, but familiar figure of Hermione-_his _Hermione-strides toward their table with an armful of hardbacks the size of dictionaries. "What have you got there today, Hermione?" Ron inquires out of habit, scooting his chair slightly closer to Hermione's.

"Shhhh! We're in the library, you should be studying!" Hermione says harshly, sitting down. Ashamed, her intense eyes softens, turning her head to the side when she saw Ron quickly lean into his chair, taken aback. "I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione whispers, raising a hand and placing it atop of his, comfortingly. "I'm just worked up from the feast. I needed some time alone, by myself. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's alright. I should be used to it by now. You become an animal when someone talks in the library," Ron joked, recovering. Then seriously, he said "Do you want me to leave?" his face shadowed with disappointment. _He was never good a hiding his feelings_, Hermione reminded herself.

"No, no, no! I want you here with me," Hermione responded, rubbing Ron's knuckles, smiling. "Where is Harry?"

"With Ginny."

"Of course."

"Of course," Ron copied.

"Why should I even ask? He's always with Ginny. " Hermione added, attempting to lead the conversation somewhere. She removed her hand from Ron's awkwardly as the romantic atmosphere dies away from lack of words. "What a stupid question."

"Nothing you say is stupid."

"Sometimes it is, but thank you," Hermione waited for a response from her boyfriend, but after a moment she realized none would come. Turning her attention to a book, she flips open the cover which usually indicates that she does not wish to be disturbed.

Draco Malfoy exited the Great Hall amused after the scene Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum put on. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle trailed behind him obediently. Pansy Parkinson's dark hair swinging side to side in search set off an alarm in Draco's head. _God! When is she going to leave me alone?_, he wondered, hurriedly headed wherever his feet took him as long as it was far, far away from his clingy girlfriend. _Can I even call her my girlfriend? _He mentally ran through a map of Hogwarts in his mind, seeking out refuge or a place to just be alone. Believe it or not, being surrounded by minions and an obsessive girlfriend takes its toll on him after a while. Spotting a massive staircase, he directed himself toward it. Maybe the Seventh Floor would shield him from his friends awhile.

The blonde Slytherine began to relax, letting out a sigh when he turned around to find no one straggling behind him. _Alone, at last_. He slowed his jog to a striding paste and allowed himself to peek into each classroom he passed curiously. When he landed on the Third Floor, a corridor led him down to the Trophy Room. Admiring all of the past awards and achievements claimed by the Slytherine House pleased him greatly. Maybe someday he could add to the display. Entering through the door, he noticed a beautiful, mysteriously dark girl in Slytherine colors. She was two years younger, but she looked up at a World Cup trophy decorated in emerald favorably as if she's been here longer.

"Astoria Greengrass," Draco announced, approaching her.

"Draco Malfoy," Astoria, turned around and replied flirtatiously. Draco went over and leaned on a glass trophy case beside her, staring at her dangerously entertained.

"You know, your sister, Daphne is a great asset to the Slytherine Household. I'm glad you can finally join us. I apologize for not having told you sooner," Draco began, playfully eyeing her up and down. She appears to rather enjoy his game.

"I'm happy to be a member of the Slytherine Household. I never knew you prized my sister and me so highly," she said seductively. Draco was surprise by her maturity and experience. It's not everyday that he comes across a gorgeous Slytherine who understands the meaning of the word seduction.

"Maybe we should get together sometime and discuss just how highly I prize you."

"Just me?" Astoria asked, moving closer to fill up the distance between them.

"Just you," Draco whispered in a way that would make any woman go crazy. However, a flash of dark hair that went past the door put an end to his fun. "Now I must leave. We'll talk soon." He straightened up, gave Astoria an unforgettable smirk, rushed to the door, and looked right then left to be certain the people he was hiding from were not in the same corridor. When he located the nearest staircase, he began to climb it to the fourth floor.

After he arrived on the landing, he dashed through an empty corridor. _No sane person would go near the library on the first day back. It should be clear_. _I should be safe._

Hermione only finished a small paragraph before Ron's staring got the best of her. She looked up at him uncomfortably.

"What are you reading ab-"Ron asked shortly after.

"Ron-," Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Nothing. What were you saying?" Hermione responded, struggling to be patient, however, a note of irritation escaped and ruined her effort.

"I was saying…" Ron started. Gazing into her eyes a moment, reading her expression, he asked, "Is there something wrong?"

When Ron and Hermione were just friends-_best_ friends- they talked about everything freely and openly. Arguments took place commonly, but it was fun quarrelling with your companion. Sure, the attraction had always been there, waiting tolerantly for the other to discover it. Before they began dating, Hermione used to get jealous seeing Ron with other girls. She would tune out angrily or cut in suddenly with a witty comment when Harry and Ron complimented other girls. It used to cause her palms to sweat, her heart to race a million miles per hour, and butterflies to flutter wildly in her stomach when he simply approached her. Now what? Where is the exhilarating _spark_? The burning _fire_? The everlasting, uncontrollable _passion_?

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine," Hermione answered with a forced smile, placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to check on Quidditch try outs," Ron retorted a minute later, standing up a little too hastily which caused her hand to slide down his arm. He stared at her fallen hand awhile, and then up at her face, his eyebrows scrunched together in thought. _What could he possibly be thinking about?_

"Try out sign ups is not for another two weeks or so," Hermione blurted out, dying for words to consume the emptiness she sensed was all around her,

"Oh," Ron responded, dumbly. "I guess I'll just make sure then. Better safe than sorry, my mum always told me." He leaned down to Hermione, brushed a part of her curls behind her ears to kiss her temple. She tilted her head too far up and caused him to kiss her left eyebrow instead. Gawkily, he accepted it, patted his girlfriend twice on the back, turned, and practically ran out the double doors of the library, leaving Hermione to wallow in defeat.

Resting her tired head on her hand, Hermione closed her eyes and wondered what just happened with her and Ron. Replaying each gesture and word over and over in her mind, she still could not figure out what went wrong. When she opened her eyes a couple of minutes later, the outline of a golden figure flashed past the library's double doors from the outside. Her eyes followed this form as it rushed past each of the floor-to-ceiling windows in front of her. She was unable to tear her eyes away until he disappeared down a stone staircase, leading to the Third Floor. _Draco Malfoy..._

_Dear readers,_

_ I still, after all this time, do __**not**__ own any part of the continuously creative J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter book series. Darn it, once again. _

_ Not that anyone complained, but just a reminder that love takes __time__ and forgive me for dragging the fateful romance between Hermione and Draco on longer! Like I said before, I'm going to type up a few more drama-filled, awkward-moments chapters before something major occurs. Actually, within those chapters you will see Draco and Hermione interact more frequently. I mean, it's not like your just going to strike up a conversation with your arch nemesis. Thanks for being so patient! _

_ I'm looking for some suggestions on what to write about for the next chapters and how to finalize the relationship between D and H. If you give me an idea, I promise you that my writing will turn out completely __different__ from what you propose. You could help by submitting a simple thought to get my imagination running. I type whatever comes to mind so anything I think of goes._

_ Just a reminder to give me your __personal__ opinion and __**REVIEW**__! What do you think of the story thus far? What should I change in the future? Don't forget, anything goes. If you want me to modify something, let me know because, this far into the story it won't be hard to alter it. If I think your offer is a good one that could help the plot along, I'll accept it. Tell me what's good/what's bad. Hopefully you readers are satisfied with most of it _ My goal is to please and entertain you through writing!

_This space is dedicated, once more, to the many kind and generous souls out there who have added me onto their __**alert**__ and __**favorite authors'**__ lists! The messages I receive each day make me so much happier and gives me the _motivation_ and _encouragement_ to carry on adding to "__**Friends, Lovers, or Nothing**__." Thanks to each and everyone one of you so much! Keep going!_

Until next time…

-G. M.


	4. Chapter 4: Something's Missing

**Friends, Lovers, or Nothing**

**Chapter Four: Something's Missing**

"Harry, my schedule is the same as yours…again," Ron mumbled as he bit down a buttered roll and handed back his best friend's class schedule.

"I wonder why that is. Every year our classes are the same. Not that it's not nice to have you in them of course, Ron," Harry agreed then turned to Hermione, "Let me see yours."

"We have everything together except Divination, as always," Hermione confirmed. "I decided to take Arithmancy." Harry felt the tension in the air. Neither Hermione nor Ron had as much as said a peep to each other since they took their usual seats at breakfast. One nibbled on the side of a blueberry bagel, the other sipped warm milk, but they avoided each other's eyes like it was posion. _Ron didn't come and see me before lights out like he always does. What is going on?_, Hermione nervously wondered. _He doesn't look angry, more embarrassed._ "I'm going to get ready for Double Potions."

"What for? Professor Snape will only make us study for the N.E.W.T.S." Harry practically begged, glancing from Hermione to Ron and back to Hermione, indicating to her that he does not want to deal with Ron by himself.

"Nevertheless." Hermione hoisted herself up from the table, smiled one last time at Harry, ignored Ron, and saunter out of the Great Hall.

"Draco, I'm so happy to be in the same classes as you _again_! Now we can spend _every_ waking moment together! All day! Can't you just imagine it?" Pansy Parkinson rejoiced at the Slytherine table and pulled her boyfriend in for an unnecessarily long embrace.

"Oh, yes," Draco groaned, aggravatingly, obviously not as thrilled. "I can't wait." He caught the olive green eyes of Astoria Greengrass from across the long, wooden table and grinned attractively. Running her fingers through her smooth, dark hair, Astoria acknowledged it and tilted her angled face towards the door. Winking at her, Draco announced, "I'd better collect my books. See in you in class, darling."

Pansy blushed, reached up, and planted a wet kiss on Draco's lips. After he broke apart she cooed, "I'll miss you." Careless to what Pansy just remarked, Draco passed Astoria a glance officiating their meeting, stood up, and went through the Great Hall doors before Pansy could stop him for another frightening smooch.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait," Ron shouted, running down the hallway. Surprised, Hermione spun around to face him, her heart beginning to pound rapidly in her chest with apprehension.

"Yes?" she inquired patiently.

Ron stepped closer, forcing her to notice him completely, and asked "Is there something the matter…with us, I mean?"

"Why? Do you feel that way?" Hermione demanded leadingly.

"No-"

"Then what?" Hermione interrupted, anxiously.

"I don't know. Never mind, I was just wondering because you haven't said a _word_ to me all morning," Ron claimed.

"Me? I was waiting for _you_ to say something to _me_," Hermione declared. "Are you blaming me for what's going on with us?"

"That depends," Ron suggested. "Is there something going on with us?"

"Are you saying there is?" Hermione insisted, feeling her bitterness overtaking her emotions.

"Are you?" Ron asked while staring down at his aged, black dress shoes. He knew that she would be offended and refused to look at her face that would turn a slight shade of pink when upset. He knew that her eyebrows would collide into a deep frown, just like when she studied for a difficult exam. He understood that by not meeting her eyes, he was making the dreadful situation even worse. _Why is this happening? Why can't we apologize to each other and get through this? What is the big deal?_, Ron thought painfully predicting that each second of silent that came and went would only further the destruction.

"I don't know," Hermione finally retorted. "Excuse me, but I have to gather my supplies." Ron shifted to let her by and she did so in an astringent fashion. He followed her movements down the hall, up a flight of massive stairs leading to the third floor, and disappeared out of his sight. _I let her go. How could I could I have let her go?_

"Where are you taking me, Draco?" Astoria questioned eagerly.

"Be patient. You'll see, just up these stairs," Draco answered, pulling her hand, leading her up the stoned stairs to the third story. Striding down a vacant corridor, making a left turn, Draco found what he was looking for. "Here we are."

"Here?" Astoria repeated, unable to hide her disappointed. "The statue of the humpback witch?"

"Yes," he casually replied. _They all say that. Every one of them_, he reminded himself.

When he started dating the shy, mysterious Pansy Parkinson a few years back, the statue of the humpback witch was a flattering spot for them to have some much needed privacy. Over the years she gradually became more social. The socializing swallowed her whole and spit out a new Pansy all together. This latest Pansy quickly became insufferable by constantly desiring to process her boyfriend's every tiny movement and suffocating him with endless hugs and kisses. That caused the couple to visit the statue less frequently. In fact, the last time they came upon it was the middle of the past school year. Everyone is aware that Draco Malfoy never was and is _not_ a one-woman man. He favors having choices and selecting from among many candidates for a pleasurable period of time. Many countless women have entertained him at this statue since then.

"Then, what do you want to do here?" Astoria asked pretending to be innocent, pouting her bottom lip just a touch.

"What do you think?" Draco rejoined amusingly. Astoria smiled, comprehending his words. Draco grabbed her by her thin waist and forced her up against the humpback witch's icy, solid marble. Astoria slammed into the statue with delight, dragged Draco by his shirt collar, and promoted him to seal the little space that was left between them. He gladly did so; gliding his large hands up along her arched spine, and locking his lips against her full, red ones. Astoria wasted no time locating the bottom of his dress shirt and allowed herself to explore the muscular skin underneath. Draco extended his tongue forcefully to the deepest origins of her mouth, causing her to release a satisfied moan.

_RING!_

Hermione exited the Gryffindor tower with her Potions textbook and supplies secured under her arm and wandered down the rocky staircase landing on the third level.

_RING!_

The warning bell exploded, echoing down each hall, informing the students that classes will begin in five minutes at exactly nine o'clock in the early morning. Hermione took bigger steps as to not be late on her first day of class especially with Professor Snape teaching. _What is Ron going to say when I get to class? Is he going to rudely avoid me once again like he's been doing all mornin-_

A girl with dark curls that Hermione recognized from the Slytherine Household raced right past her, almost knocking her right to the solid floor. _What is her matter? Late for class, I presume. Then why is she buttoning her blouse? _Uncontrollably, Hermione curiously crept down the corridor from which the girl appeared. What was before her as she turned the corner would have made her shriek in repulsion if she had not clasped her lands over her mouth first. "Wha-!"

"Hermione?" Draco Malfoy exclaim in horror when he glanced up from buttoning his white shirt. They both froze, staring at the other, unable to analyze any thought that formed in their minds.

More than a minute later, Hermione recovered first. Sliding a loose wave of honey hair behind her ears, turning her head as to not have him discover the pink blush that was crossing her face, she simply stated, "Your shirt is wrinkled."

With that, she spun on her heels and walked away, down to the Dungeons for Double Potions. Spotting her best friend and her boyfriend, Hermione habitually took up a seat next to them without proclaiming a single word. Harry and Ron glanced from Hermione to each other confused.

"Hermione? What's the matter?" Harry leaned in and whispered into her right ear.

"Nothing that concerns you," Hermione replied instinctively. Harry sat back in his stool and looked at Ron in defeat.

_RING!_

"Good morning class and welcome to Potions," Professor Snape announced, dressed in his usual intimidating black cape and white collar. Glaring from the Gryffindor side of the icy classroom to the Slytherine side, he continued "As it is the first day back from break, I will make it easier on you. Read the first five chapters of your textbook and provide me with detailed outlines of each of the five sections. You have been given an hour and a half starting now."

The room filled with noise of pupils assembling their supplies and flipping to the first chapter of _Advanced Potion Making_. When the area seemed to settle down, audible footsteps could be heard entering the damp room. "Mr. Malfoy, nice of you to join us," Professor Snape declared. "Five House Points deducted from the Slytherines due to your absence. Now sit down and get to work." Groans and whining were spread among the aggravated Slytherines. Giggles, snickers, and whispers were scattered amidst the pleased Gryffindors.

"Shut up!" Draco demanded as all the Slytherines immediately closed their mouths. Draco laid his textbook in the space between Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle and sat down on the empty stool.

"Draco, what happened?" Pansy's irritatingly girlish voice whispered from behind him. Draco's eyes darted across the room at the bookworm who discovered him, disregarding Pansy's question completely.

At the mere mention of his name Hermione's heart began to race a trillion miles per second, her face came ablaze with flames as if from the smoldering sun itself, her stomach detonated with sparkling fireworks, and sweat poured down her palms like a topical waterfall. _What is happening? Why do I feel this way?_

Someone's eyes burned into her skull like a lazar beam melting through her soft skin. Irresistibly, she glanced up from her wordless notebook to meet the eyes of that person. _Draco Malfoy_. When their eyes caught, they fastened on to each other's stare like a steal padlock, unable to be released. The profound connect reluctantly snapped when Pansy Parkinson poked Draco in the rib with her quill and permanent, black ink dripped all over his wrinkled, white dress shirt. _Wrinkled_, Draco thought. _My shirt is wrinkled…_

_Dear readers,_

_Due to my lack of income, I still do __**not **__own any part of the magnificent J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter book series. But someday, I might. Just kidding._

_Anyways, I just went through a stage of writer's block that I have __**never**__ experienced before in my life so sorry for the late update. Also I have done hours and hours of __continuous__ research on Hogwart's academics, schedules, staff, characters, holidays, Quidditch, school grounds, Hogsmeade, and all that shit so everything is completely, 100 percent accurate as far as that is concerned. Five hours ago I just typed up a planned class schedule for Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Astoria, and Ginny. Yes, I'm an overachiever, get over it! Haha _

_Thanks for reading my first fanfic! I hope you jumped with __joy__ and __excitement____during your reading. If you didn't, and you __scream__ at your computer screen in __disbelief__ and __outrage__, tell me what is wrong with this story in your __**REVIEW**__ and if there isn't anything wrong, __**REVIEW **__anyway! The more positive comments I receive, the less I go through writer's block (at least I hope so) and the more motivated I am to proceed in writing! Also, any suggestions would be helpful, because I want to know where you want the story to be headed and also I don't know how to deal with writer's block lol._

_THANKS TO ALL THE FANS WHO HAVE ADDED ME ONTO THEIR __**FAVORITE AUTHORS**__ AND __**ALERT**__ LISTS! I OWE __**EVERYTHING**__ TO YOU GUYS!_

Until next time…

-G. M.


End file.
